Diablo Desert
Diablo Desert is a giant, desolate desert on Mount Paozu. It was the home of Yamcha and Puar, who would both rob anybody who comes around of money or capsules. Pilaf's Castle is also located here. You may RP here. Rin and Jeff After finishing in Munronian Colony, Rin had decided to wonder off, arriving in the Diablo Desert with Jeff right beside her. Rin, who was normal upbeat and cocky, seemed to depressed about something, clearly troubled. Jeff didn't notice it at first, so he just went about looking over the desert, seeming to be quite fansinated by it. "This place is huge! What are those large white things coming from the ground?" He asked Rin, acting more like a child then a teenager Rin looked over at them and sighed. "I don't know Jeff. They proably don't have a name." He told her, still sighing as she continued to walk, unbothered by the heat. "Jeff, is your dad alright after the whole run in with Thax?" "Yeah, I healed him and the elders, before making sure everything was okay. Me and my dad were on your dad's planet, though we didn't get any training in, it was fun." He said, not seeming to mind the gravity "I see. The gravity wasn't too hard on you was it?" She asked. "Nah! It was easy to handle after a while. Dad had a harder time getting used to it though. Your house is awesome!" He said, not being able to stay on a conversation for very long "Yeah it is. Dad mainly made it by himself after mom bought the planet. I wish I knew where she was though." Rin said, seeming to get very depressed after thinking about her mom and dad. "He made it!? That's so cool! There's like 1000 rooms inside there." He shouted "Yeah, mostly because he couldn't stand how one room looked. Mom and dad live in seperate rooms, and his family mainly sticks to the stronger training rooms. My room isn't too far away from them." She said, before sighing yet again. This time, Jeff noticed something wasn't right, and grew curious. "What's wrong Rin? Is something bugging you?" "No....well yeah..its just...No one wants to fight me, and I don't know why. The only person who'll fight me is Hokus, but we decided not to fight until he was at his best and I was at mine." She said, taking a breath and continuing as she felt Hokus fighting 2 very familar power levels. "And now Hokus is fighting Tsu, and this other guy I saw at Muronian Colony. I wish I could join them." "Wow, you can sense them? I can't feel anything." Jeff said, amazed at Rin's sensing ablities. "But, it can't be that bad. Do you know why people might not wanna fight you?" "No, that's the sad thing. Maybe it's my new transformation. Regardless, anyone strong is avoiding me." She would say, before taking her mace and The HSOD. "Maybe it's these too." She said. "Wow, those look awesome......" Jeff said, shocked. "Can I hold them? They look cool." "Huh? Yeah sure here." She handed Jeff the mace and HSOD. "Wow....." Jeff said, able to feel their power, along with Rin's energy on them. "I think I understand why people won't fight you. It's because of these two." "You think so?" She asked the young namek. "I know so. It's definity because of these. Have you tried fighting without them?" He asked "Well....no. They're so strong powerful. Not to mention fighting without them doesn't feel the same." She told him. "In that case....lets fight! I'll use these, and you use normal weapons. How about that?" Jeff asked. "Uhhh, I guess. We can see if that'd work or not. Hopefully it wokes like you say it will. Lets go fight somewhere else then." Rin suggested, flying into the air and ready to go look for a battle location. "Yeah sure, lets go fight somewhere. I'll show you that you don't need these weapons to win!" He told her, flying into the air with her. He had a smile on his face, but while holding the weapons, he was thinking to himself. "Why are these so heavy! I don't see how she carries these things around with her all the time!" Toko, Alyra, and MoeruCategory:Earth RP Areas Toko sits on top of one of the rock formations, peacefully watching out over the desert. Alyra idly leaned against the same rock formation, unsure if Toko noticed her yet. "I can sense you down there you know, it's kinda hard not too with your power, I can pretty much always tell where you are" Toko chuckles, he thinks for a moment "Uh... Not in a creepy way!" "Yes, there are few with this kind of power..." Alyra sighed. "And I can't exactly suppress it easily. Though I found you here for the same reason. Why here? There's not all that much around here." "I was raised in the deserts just me and my mentor, when I feel the need to relax I like to hang around here, its funny, I only left the desert a few months ago and I've already met some great people and grown so much" Toko is unusually calm and focused sat here. Alyra idly watched a few swirls in the sand, "People would assume I like deserts, because of my...affiliation with time. They seem to think I enjoy sand..." She sighed, shaking her head. "But that is a tale for another day. I was wondering if I could ask you a few things." "Affiliation with time huh?..." Toko snaps out of his peaceful trance and hops down of the rock, he faces Alyra with an excite, if a bit dumb, looking smile "Fire away" "To be blunt, I need help. I've been gathering as many powerful fighters as I can, and you're certainly far above average." Alyra said. "There's a war coming, and I need people to stop it. Can you help me?" "A war, coming here? I can get behind that" Toko then grins "I'm guessing by your concern that means there will be some great challenges?" he hops excitably. "Indeed." Alyra sighed. "But perhaps a test of your skill, first?" "Honestly I wanted to get more powerful before fighting you, I'll do the test but you have to promise a real fight when i'm stronger!" Toko gets into a fighting stance, he's incredibly excited "A tough opponent like you, hell yeah I'm pumped!" "As you wish." Alyra adopted a simple stance, arms at her side, left food forward, body facing slightly to the right, and waited. Toko breathes in... "Okay... GO!" he back flips and pushes himself high into the air, he blasts down materializing two blades, opening up with a dropping slash! Alyra was simply not there when Toko hit the ground, and could be seen ten meters away, holding twin swords of alien design. "So it's a swordfight you want. Very well." She raised one until it was parallel to the ground, pointed directly at Toko, otherwise in the same stance she was in earlier. Toko launches a blade at her then dashes quickly ahead of it, Materializing a new second blade, coming in close range of Alyra he starts attacking with both blades in a lightning fast combo sequence. Alyra didn't dodge a single slash, instead choosing to block. Each and every strike Toko placed landed on the flat of the Paradox Blades, which refused to yield to his strength. Toko continues slashing, then stops dead and moves slightly to the left allowing the thrown blade to speed past him aimed at Alyra, he readies to attack again. Alyra held one of the Paradox Blades vertically, and the blade Toko threw hit it edge on. The Paradox Blade did not move, Alyra did not flinch, and two halves of the sword flew past her head harmlessly. She resumed her defensive stance wordlessly. Toko flicks his special sword from his tail out of harms way, he proceeded to throw his current two blades upwards, far, and materializes one in each and and one in his tail, he doubles his attacking speed and continues slashing. As Alyra prepared to block the oncoming attacks, Moeru appeared behind her, One of the swords halves in his hand pressed against the center of her neck. "I didn't think I still had it in me for moves like this... Hmm." A crack echoed throughout the air as Alyra simply vanished, reappearing directly behind Moeru in much the same position as he was with her. Toko bounces back to refrain hitting the newcomer, he pivots around and starts attacking Alyra again, while attacking materializing more swords and throwing them in random directions. As Alyra stood behind him, with her sword at his neck now, Moeru was impressed. "Wow, nice trick. Who taught you to disturb space and time like that?" shortly after he finished speaking, a tailed demon sidestepped around him to continue attacking Alyra. "Oh, it looks like I interrupted something, here. Oh well, let the games begin!" Generating a wave of aura around his hands and feet, Moeru grabbed the demon's blade, a smirk on his face."Hey there. What's your name?" Toko continues his assault on Alyra with his left blade and tail's blade but turns his head to face Moeru, "Hi!" he says grinning happily "The names Toko! You feel pretty darn powerful! Who are you friend?" he says with a chipper voice. Alyra was blocking every swing with one hand, casually responding to the newcomer. "Moeru, right? I'm the Seeker of Time. Nobody taught me this power, I gave myself it, at great cost." "Aw, a philosopher, then?" Moeru said to Alyra. You seemed a bit more interesting before...not to say that I don't want that thing from you. I'm just scared It'll make me boring." Returning his attention to Toko,he said "Like the lady said, I'm Moeru. Calmest flame this side of the universe. Nice to meet ya!"As he finished talking, he leaped over Toko, before bringing a knee down towards the Demon's head. Toko throws the blade held by the tail up towards Moeru and quickly back steps, quite far back, and materializes a new sword for his tail. Curiously enough, Alyra seemed to be getting faster as the fight went on, yet she never went on the offensive. "Oh, my existence is hardly boring. I'd say it's a bit too exciting. Boring would be a nice change." A New Fighter Gokan lands in the desert "HELIOS Station, wish she told me how to get there" he says to himself Flying through the air at an alarming speed trying to get to get out of the desert, Roxas runs into a mysterious figure. Gokan puts his hands over his eyes "W..Who could that be?" he questions "Guess I have to find out" He zips up right in front of the unknown person at double his speed with no effort "Oh H-Hello?" Roxas says, slightly sliding into a fighting stance in case this stranger is looking for a fight "Hi" Gokan looks at the figure "I'm Gokan, who are you?" he half-smiles Category:Locations "Roxas!" He smiles and darts out his hand awaiting a handshake. "You heading somewhere?" "Hi Roxas" he returns the smile "Nowhere special, how about you?"Category:Earth